Putain de vie
by Charlotte-fun
Summary: OOC / YAOI / OS  Grimmjow et sa bande braque une nouvelle banque."Parce que tout ce que la vie nous donne elle peut nous le reprendre".


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Rating :** M.

**Résumé :** Parce que tout ce que la vie nous donne elle peut nous le reprendre. GrimmIchi. YAOI / OS

**Genre :** Drame

**Personnages : ** Grimmjow - Ichigo

**P'tit mot :** Bonsoir, les personnages sont OOC (désolée ). Mon idée était assez simple mais bon ! J'ai aimé l'écrire donc ^_^ !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Par contre n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'un drame ! Vous êtes prévenus !

**/ Non corrigé **

D'ici quelques minutes on sera la bas, ce n'est pas mon premier, pas de quoi s'affoler. Pourtant je sens une excitation monter en moi, s'en est presque déroutant. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur notre « mission ». Va-t-on s'en sortir une fois de plus ?

Non, je ne sais pas, je ne le sens pas. Que faire ? Je regarde les autres. Ils ont l'air serein, cet idiot de Nnoitra nous fait même des commentaires sur les passants, quel inconscient. Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal, il prend son pied avec Nell, il prend son pied avec nous, dépense sans compter jusqu'au jour ou tout cela sera finit … Chienne de vie, elle nous donne ce qu'on veut pour mieux nous le reprendre.

Le souci c'est qu'avec moi, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'avoir ce que je « voulais ». Mais au final qu'est ce que je veux ?

Merde, avec ses conneries, j'ai pas remarqué qu'on approchait.

_Grimmjow et ses compères mirent leurs cagoules, ça devenait le train-train quotidien. Tous les deux mois environ, ils faisaient un casse. Ah ils auraient pu s'arrêter, ils avaient déjà dévalisé six banques, le pied. C'était leur drogue, l'argent ils s'en foutaient, c'était l'adrénaline qu'ils aimaient. Se sentir oppressé, jouer au gendarme et au voleur._

Et pour Grimm, c'était sa seule raison de vivre. Il n'avait personne et d'ailleurs personne n'en voulait. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas de père ou de mère, de frère ou de sœur, même pas un lointain cousin. Il était juste seul, et putainement seul, même Nnoitra et son putain de caractère avait trouvé Nell. Oui cette jolie nénette, ses longs cheveux verts, son regard intense, oui Grimm mourrait d'envie de trouver « sa » Nell. Mais il savait très bien que ça n'arriverait pas, ça ne lui arrive jamais à lui.

Plus l'temps pour ses conneries, le véhicule vient de s'immobiliser, faut s'grouiller. Je sors du véhicule, le pire c'est qu'on essaye même pas d'être discret. Nous les flics, ça nous amuse. S'il n'était pas là, on ne ferrait pas ce qu'on fait. Notre drogue, c'est eux.

Je pousse un mec dans la rue, il tombe à genou, bah allez viens par ici mon coco. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je le prends par le bras et l'emmène avec moi dans ma galère. Les autres ne font pas gaffe à moi, ils ne font jamais gaffe, c'est un peu chacun pour sa gueule ici. La moindre erreur peut nous être fatale. D'ailleurs, si l'un de nous se fait prendre, on essayera pas de l'aider. On s'casse ailleurs, on change de pays.

Je rentre dans l'établissement, tiens j'avais même pas vu que ma donzelle était une rouquine. Sa couleur est pourtant remarquable. Bah arrête la ton char Grimm, je pousse madame par terre. C'est drôle, le voir s'effondrer comme ça devant moi me donne envie de sourire, pendant un instant j'ai presque l'impression de le dominer. Il se retourne et me regarde avec ses yeux ambrés, presque implorant ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il fout là. Le plus drôle c'est que moi-même je n'en sais fichtrement rien, bordel, quelle connerie, faudrait que j'arrête tout ça.

J'entends des coups de feu, comme d'hab ça ne me fait même pas sursauter, j'y suis trop habitué, bien avant qu'on commence ses casses d'ailleurs. Mon regard fait le tour de la pièce, Nnoitra me fait signe, il veut surement que je fasse mon p'tit show. Connerie de vie, j'en ai pas l'envie, mais ça à toujours était comme ça.

Je m'avance, et je commence par m'éclaircir un peu la voix.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bienvenue dans notre royaume du crime, de la luxure et du n'importe quoi. Vous êtes tous invités à ne pas trop gémir ça pourrait réveiller nos pulsions sexuelles, merci donc de la fermer et tout geste dépassant ma folie sera réprimandé. »

Je vois Nnoitra me regarder bizarrement, ouais j'ai changé de charabia, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai l'impression que c'est notre dernière, la dernière de nos connerie. Je lui adresse un sourire confiant, drôle non ? Je sais qu'on ne s'en tirera pas, putain de doute à la con casse toi. Bien sûr, sous ma superbe cagoule il ne voit qu'un simple pli, mais on dirait qu'il a comprit. Il me tourne le dos et fait mine de surveiller.

Je vois que les autres ont déjà commencé, ils ont plaqué tout notre beau monde au sol et on réduit au silence les quelques malheureux qui tentaient de se faire remarquer. Notre p'tit roi de la technologie a déjà actionné leur super dispositif de sécurité. Les rideaux de fer ce sont brusquement refermé ne laissant aucune chance à quiconque de pénétrer dans notre antre.

Nous voilà, seuls avec nos otages. Je n'ai plus qu'à surveiller tout ce beau p'tit monde. Tiens ma donzelle me fixe toujours, elle est tombé in love celle la ? Je lui adresse un clin d'œil charmeur. Tiens-toi tranquille et rien ne t'arrivera ma chérie. C'est ce que j'avais envie de lui dire … Pourtant mes mots ne sortent pas. Je le détaille d'un regard appréciateur, merde, ce type est agréable à regarder, en faite bien plus qu'agréable. Mes yeux sont tellement absorbés par son visage que je ne vois même pas Nnoitra arriver dans mon dos. Il m'assène une violente claque à l'arrière de mon crâne, le pire dans tout ça c'est que je lui aurais bien foutu mon poing dans sa sale petite face de fouine, mais, je n'ai même pas bougé d'un centimètre, mes yeux fixent toujours la princesse devant moi.

D'un coup, un son bien connu retentit, les flics sont venus à notre fête, ah et je parie qu'ils vont nous demander de sortir bien gentiment.

« Bonjour, ici l'inspecteur Kensei, Sortez du bâtiment les mains derrières la tête et aucun mal ne vous sera fait ! »

Quelle bande de guignol, aucun mal hein, et les cinquante années de taules derrière tes belles paroles t'en fais quoi. Je reporte à nouveau mes yeux sur son visage, ses yeux ambrés me regardent, ils me fixent mais je n'y vois aucune haine. Ce type s'en fou de mourir ici ou quoi ? Tiens j'ai bien envi de braquer mon arme sur lui, voir sa réaction, sa m'occupera un peu l'temps qu'ils ouvrent le coffre. Je souri comme un dément, il doit pouvoir l'apercevoir facilement, le pli de ma cagoule ainsi que le plissement de mes yeux sont un argument de poids. Je lève doucement mon arme vers son p'tit crâne.

Je vois ses sourcils se froncer gravement, étrange réaction, je m'apprêtais plus à voir ses yeux ruisseler de larmes me suppliant. Non ce type me regarde comme si il jugeait mon acte, amusant. Cette fois je vois l'autre idiot se ramener à nouveau, je me tourne vers lui, qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

« Tu tapes quoi la ? Putain ! Les flics sont d'jà là, si tu t'emmerdes va aider les autres ! »

Son ton est agressif, il m'emmerde, je peux profiter de ma journée non ? Depuis qu'il a cette nana il flippe pour un rien, si t'as tant envie d'aller la retrouver, viens pas jouer avec nous. Dans un geste totalement incontrôlé, j'attrape la main de ma princesse et l'emmènes avec moi. Je vois Nnoitra me fusiller du regard.

Je l'emmène faire un tour, il ne proteste pas, j'entends ses pas dans mon dos, il pourrait très bien tenter quelque chose … Non ça serait ridicule, il a surement trop peur pour sa vie. Je me pointe dans la pièce ou Hisagi travaille sur le coffre avec Kaien, ses deux là on une telle complicité que je me suis toujours demandé s'ils n'étaient pas en couple. Bref, pas mon problème. Je vois leur regard surpris, qu'est ce que je fou avec une princesse rouquine ? J'en sais foutrement rien moi-même.

« Merde, il fout quoi là ? Tu l'connais ? »

« Non, y'a une pièce de libre dans l'coin ? »

« Au bout du couloir, t'as la pièce de droite qui est ok »

Je remercie Hisagi et emmène ma princesse dans cette pièce. Il n'a toujours rien dit, franchement je ne capte pas, je lui ai pointé mon arme, je l'emmène dans une pièce vide et il n'a pas l'air de flipper. Ce type n'est pas normal … A sa place j'me chierais dessus. Bon princesse, on va causer un peu tout les deux.

Je pousse la porte, la pièce est vide, uniquement une table et une chaise. A quoi peut donc servir cet endroit ? Dehors on entend encore les flics, ils s'époumonent pour rien. On s'en fou carrément d'eux, enfin non, on s'en fou pas, d'hab, on joue avec eux mais là, j'suis pas d'humeur. Pourquoi j'ai fais ce casse déjà ? J'le sens fichtrement pas. Merde …

Je pousse ma princesse par terre, il tombe lourdement au sol et essaye de se réceptionner comme il peut. Mais qu'est ce que je fou avec lui ? Bordel, c'est quoi mon problème. J'emmène un type que je ne connais même pas, dans une pièce, on est seul. Qu'est ce que j'attends de lui ? Je m'assois sur la chaise et le regarde se redresser. Ses cheveux sont en pagailles et son regard commence à transpirer de peur, enfin, j'ai bien cru qu'il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment.

Plusieurs minutes passent, je ne sais pas ce que j'attends, lui non plus d'ailleurs, il ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il fout là. Il commence à se lever, lentement, observant mes gestes. Il est maintenant debout et se tient contre le mur. Son regard a à nouveau changé ? Que veut-il ? Il semble prendre confiance en lui. Il s'avance doucement vers moi, observant mes moindres gestes. Etrangement, je n'ai aucune envie de bouger, je le laisse s'approcher.

Il tend enfin sa main vers mon visage, bordel, Grimm réagit. Pourtant je ne fais pas un seul geste, ses doigts effleurent ma cagoule et s'insinuent doucement sous celle-ci. Il fixe mes yeux, il commence à me l'enlever, doucement, si doucement, j'ai l'impression que ça va durer éternellement. Bordel Grimm le laisse pas faire ! Cette voix me martèle la tête.

Finalement, il dévoile ma bouche puis c'est au tour de mon nez, mes yeux, et me l'enlève complètement. Crétin, maintenant va falloir le buter. Pourtant je ne bouge toujours pas. Mes yeux sont figés dans les siens. Mon souffle est court, pourquoi j'ai ça maintenant ? Je sais que les autres ont bientôt finit.

Lui, il se recule de moi comme si il appréciait la vue. C'est amusant, j'ai vraiment pas l'impression qu'il flippe. La brève lueur de peur que j'avais cru apercevoir c'est complètement envolé, si un jour elle avait existé.

Un fin sourire se forme sur ses lèvres, pourquoi ? Pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il voir mon visage ? Merde, c'est surement le syndrome, je ne sais plus son nom … c'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui Stockholm, ma princesse est sous son emprise. Intérieurement, cette idée me fait rire, tellement je la trouve ridicule, qui pourrait tomber amoureux d'un braqueur hein ?

Pourtant il s'approche encore, non arrêtes, j'ai envie de lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries, que je vais l'butter mais non, rien ne sort de ma bouche … Merde, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Je laisse mon arme quitter ma main et je le regarde approcher. S'il veut, il n'a qu'a se pencher, prendre l'arme et me tuer. C'est si simple. Voler une vie est si simple, pas besoin de courage, juste de pousser sur une gâchette. Mais au lieu de prendre l'arme il glisse ses doigts sur mon visage. Merde, ce mec est carrément bandant. Plus je le regarde plus je le trouve beau et plus je me trouve ridicule.

Ma princesse est en train de m'envouter, pourtant on a pas échangé un seul mot. Je sens sa chaleur m'envahir, je ferme doucement les yeux. Quelques secondes à peine passent quand je sens ses lèvres embrasser les miennes. C'est doux, humide et chaud, sa langue glisse alors sur mes lèvres comme pour me demander de lui laisser le passage. Chose que je fais. C'est pitoyable, je suis pitoyable, jamais un mec ne m'avait embrassé, merde qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis désespéré à ce point ?

Pourtant je ne le repousse pas, au contraire, j'ai envie qu'il prenne soin de moi. J'ai envie … de ne plus être seul. Sera tu celui qui m'arrachera à tout ça ?

Je le sens se détacher de moi, j'ouvre les yeux et la, je vois son regard me projeter son désir ardent. Il en a tellement envie, pourquoi ? Je soupire doucement, il passe alors une main dans mes cheveux puis il ouvre enfin la bouche pour laisser sa voix m'envahir.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Grimm … jow … »

Il colle alors sa bouche contre mon oreille et me susurre son nom : Ichigo. Alors comme ça ma princesse est une fraise ? Je lui souri tendrement et m'accapare à nouveau de sa bouche. Je suis en train de faire la plus belle connerie de ma vie. Je le sais … je le sens.

J'entends le bruit de la porte qui cède doucement sous les assauts de mes compagnons. Ma fraise m'arrache à mes pensées en laissant ses doigts courir le long de mon buste. Il passe doucement sous mon T-shirt, ça me fait frissonner. Le contact est délicieux, ses lèvres qui assaillissent mon cou sont telles des petits papillons. Ils viennent, me surprennes, me chatouilles, me rendent fou … Je perds pied, je le laisse entièrement me dominer. Il s'assoit sur moi et me regarde intensément. Son regard est telle une brulure, je sens qu'il me consume, c'est à peine si je remarque qu'il me déshabille.

Mon T-shirt échoue sur le sol, je réalise, je suis torse nu alors qu'on est en train de braquer une banque. Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. A l'intérieur de moi, je hurle, je me déchaine, je n'ai qu'une envie, envoyer cet idiot balader et lui flaquer une balle dans la tête. Non, je me mens, je n'ai effectivement qu'une envie, le prendre, me sentir en lui, le posséder autant qu'il me possède. Je glisse à mon tour mes mains sur mon torse et le dépossède de ses habits, tout y passe, il se retrouve nu comme un vers, à cette vue un sourire né sur mes lèvres. Non pas parce qu'il est nu, mais parce qu'il m'a bien eu, moi aussi je me retrouve nu. Si les autres voyaient ça.

Nous sommes debout, je le pousse doucement sur la table. Il se laisse faire, je lui écarte les cuisses et m'agenouille devant lui. Merde, qu'est ce que je fou ? Je sens mes lèvres me bruler, je les approche doucement de l'objet de mes désirs, et là, le retour en arrière me parait impossible. Mes lèvres enveloppent son sexe. Je les fais glisser dans de longs vas et viens tout en jouant de ma langue sur son gland. Il à l'air de plus qu'apprécier, sa tête est partie en arrière, son visage affiche un air si jouissif que je me ferrais bien mon p'tit plaisir en même temps. Instinctivement, lorsque je sens sa main caresser mes cheveux, la mienne glisse vers mon entre-jambe.

Elle me prend doucement, je m'applique ses mêmes vas et viens que je lui fournis. C'est exquis, si seulement on avait tout notre temps. Seulement mon cœur s'emballe, je sais qu'il ne me reste que quelques minutes, si je ne le quitte pas tout de suite, je suis foutu. Que faire ?

Mais mes pensées sont vite absorbés par ma fraise, je le sens se rependre dans ma bouche. Dire que c'est la première fois que je m'adonne à de tels plaisirs. Je me ressuie vite fais la bouche, il sait que je suis pressé, son regard est différent, comme si il sentait lui aussi que ce serait la première et la dernière fois. C'est amusant non ? Je ne suis plus seul et je sais que je n'en profiterais pas longtemps. Bah, mieux vaux pas longtemps que jamais.

Je le fais se retourner, il se sert de la table pour prendre appuie, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal, aussi je lui tends trois doigts. Il me les lèche avidement, me les suçotent et me les mordillent. Si seulement j'avais plus de temps. Je les retire à regret de sa bouche pour les présenter devant son entrée. Je joue doucement avec, lui faire mal est la dernière de mes volontés. Je le pénètre doucement avec l'un d'eux. De léger mouvement de va et viens, je le sens fondre sous mes mouvements. Un deuxième vient s'ajouter puis un troisième. Plusieurs mouvements sont effectués afin de bien le préparer.

Puis d'un coup il tourne son visage vers moi et me chuchote de le prendre. Comment refuser ? Je le pénètre alors aussi lentement que possible. Ah cette sensation de chaleur, de possessivité, oui je le possède, il est a moi, et il est si serré. Je dois me concentrer sinon, je ne tiendrais pas une seule seconde de plus. Je commence alors à appliquer un doucereux va et viens. Il semble aimer, une de mes main prend appuie sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre se fraye un chemin vers son sexe.

Je l'attrape doucement et l'assaillit par devant comme derrière. Je n'arrive plus à me retenir, la douceur c'est finit on dirait. Mon corps ne répond plus, j'ai besoin de m'enfoncer en lui, j'ai besoin de l'entendre hurler, j'ai besoin de lui …

Mes coups sont violents et il semble adorer autant que moi, je penche la tête en avant essayant de respirer du mieux que je puisse pour continuer à un rythme soutenu. Mes gémissements s'emmêlent aux siens, nous faisons un magnifique concert à nous deux. C'est dans cette ambiance que je finis par me répandre en lui et lui dans ma main. Merde.

Je n'ai pas le temps. Je le sais. J'ai trop trainé. Je lui balance ses habits et remets mon pantalon en vrac. C'est à ce moment que j'entends des coups de feu. Merde, Merde, Merde ! Les flics ont finalement du lancer l'assaut. J'dois me barrer. Je prends mon arme et n'essaye pas de me rhabiller plus, se serait une perte de temps. Je me dirige vers la chambre forte et la je vois Hisagi et Kaien allongé sur le sol … mort. Merde !

Mes oreilles me permettent d'entre le bruit de pas qui s'approche de moi, j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner et je tire sans vraiment savoir sur qui. Un homme s'effondre alors sur le sol, apparemment ma balle lui est arrivée droit entre les deux yeux. Je fais un quart de tour et la … Merde … Pourquoi es tu si injuste ?

Une balle vient inconfortablement se loger dans mon dos. Et la je réalise. Merde … Pourquoi ? Je tombe lourdement à genou, je sens le sang couler le long de mon dos et mes yeux se fixent alors sur un point qui me semble lointain. Ma princesse semble avoir capté la scène. Non ne t'approche pas … Si seulement je pouvais lui parler. Mais ma gorge refuse, je ne peux laisser échapper le moindre mot. Je sens alors un liquide envahir ma bouche, un désagréable goût de fer … merde …

Ça coule en continue si bien que je pose mes deux mains contre le sol. Le liquide s'échappe abondamment, il est si noir … Mon regard est complètement voilé. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Tout a bien foiré …

Ma princesse s'approche de moi, elle semble affolée, je ne peux même pas la réconforter. Bizarrement j'ai envie de sourire une dernière fois, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Il me prend dans ses bras et laisse échapper tant de larmes que j'ai du mal à voir ses yeux. Je réunis alors mes dernières forces pour un mot … un simple mot … « Merci ». Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il me dit … Tout est noir … Putain de vie. C'est quand j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais que tu me le reprends hein ?


End file.
